


【切言】一点都不好吃的腿肉

by Gloria1222



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria1222/pseuds/Gloria1222
Summary: 注意：cp切言，根本不可能这么弱气的切嗣x过于提前放飞自我的言峰，言峰视角，一发完。【高亮注意】：雷、ooc，文字白烂、逻辑不通。





	

被赋予剿灭异端的神父，在消灭了目标的帮手以及使魔后，迅速作为代行者的后续补充人员紧跟着前一队到达现场，结果在疑似战斗现场看到了一地狼藉，以及倒在地上、基本失去行动能力的圣堂教会精锐。  
即便是一向吝于形色的言峰绮礼也不禁收缩瞳孔，在心底里说道：  
——这决不可能。  
具有丰富的、与魔术师的战斗经验的代行者在面对一个与平时任务目标危险等级更低，甚至还要略逊于的魔术师，应该不至于全无还手之力，而且就目前的情况来看，那名魔术师似乎成功逃脱追捕，全然不见踪迹。  
环顾一周那名魔术师在四处躲藏时临时建起的魔术工房，现场留下了激烈魔术战斗的痕迹。烧焦剥落皮层的墙壁，地上几乎穿透平地露出坑坑洼洼的水泥底，还有一点特殊的线型划痕。  
熟知武器的神父心里清楚，那明显不是属于黑键造成的，而是广泛用于人类社会战争中的子弹。很明显，这是一种不会出现在代行者和目标手中的武器。  
有第三方的未知势力出现了，而且很有可能就是他击倒了前来的代行者，带走了魔术师，离开了这里。新出现的敌人不论是否实力强大，至少可以判断是个经验相当丰富的邪道魔术师。  
看起来这次任务是失败了。但是，如果“他”也受了伤还没来得及离开这里呢？算算时间差，就算走的话也不可能距离太远。  
要追吗？还是放弃？就在这须臾之间的犹豫中，被突然袭击了。  
不可能，这里完全没有其他活人的气息，这一点他已经仔细检查过了……那么，就只能是自己的判断错误了。  
先于他到达这里，更加熟悉地形。擅长枪械的介入者，在此处暂作休息，埋伏暗处观察情况才是最佳选择。能一起击败代行者和魔术师的家伙本来就应该多加提防，一时也不能放松警惕的。自己竟然犯下平时绝对不会出现这样自大的错误。  
攻击是来自右边吗？他顺着攻击来的方向扭头，却只能看到因为快速移动而模糊一片的风衣一角。  
比起懊恼这种情绪，言峰绮礼无比平静地接受了结果，是他输了，对隐匿于暗处的敌人露出了致命破绽。除此之外，还有瞬间决断力比起敌人也还差得远。  
——这样，就是生命的终结了吗。  
即使是合上双眼陷入永恒黑暗的前一刻，依然于短暂的生命尽头延伸着无尽的空虚与迷茫。

 

——  
————。

缓慢眨了眨眼睛，眼角干涸的血迹碎屑簌簌落下。  
没死吗……可是，为什么？  
因为刚刚醒来而一片空白的大脑对于他骤然的疑问没有任何回应。  
目标魔术师一动不动地倒在地上，脸上静止的扭曲表情说明这已经成为一具毫无生气的尸体。比起这个，不远处隐于光所不及之处的黑色身影占据了全部的视野，然后疯狂盘绕每一根神经，野草一般无法控制地迅速充斥满整个依旧迟钝地脑子。  
那个……家伙。几乎不用任何思考地就得出了答案。  
似乎是感觉到了他的视线，偏过头给予了没有温度的冷漠一瞥。冰凉的月光完全陷入黑色的瞳仁之中，，没有引起反射也没有一丝一毫振动。  
虽然无比确信是第一次见面，却有种近乎奇迹般的熟悉感。  
这样的神色，究竟在哪里见过呢？  
言峰绮礼恍惚中出神地想着，居然没有注意坐在角落的那个人站起身向他走来。  
与平时完全相反的迟钝，是从进入这里身体似乎就发生了未知的变化，抑或是这个攻击他的家伙魔术造成的结果，也许两者都有，才慢慢发酵到无法忽视的地步。  
“——，——，……，才能从这里出去。”黑色的身影低头俯视着仰躺于地面上的自己，眼前的嘴巴张张合合，而他依旧处于半梦半醒的混沌朦胧间，只能麻木地接受信息，身体暂时还没办法听从大脑的调动。那个人说完之后就走到一边坐下，半侧身对着他。  
真是太糟糕了，完全任人鱼肉的状态。即使还活着，处境却并没有因此改善。  
可是不知为何，目光从看到那个人之后就一直跟随着他的一举一动。比如现在，就一刻不停地盯着他缓慢颤动的肩膀，黑色的发尾摩擦风衣的衣领。渐渐地，封闭的空间内响起了细微的黏腻水声和近乎压抑叹息般的喘息声，幻觉般地，他甚至还听到了吞咽口水时喉结滚动的轻响。  
含糊暧昧的声音仿佛一个瞬间击碎冰层的落雷，电光火石般的闪耀中驱散了脑中混沌的迷雾。他虽然年轻，但并非对这些一无所知，那边的人在做的事情昭然若揭。他身体不禁战栗了一下，涣散的思维就此开始聚拢，之前那个人模糊的声音也具象浮现在心头，变得色彩鲜明起来。

“——这里的魔术师设置了结界，必须两个人……的精液打开结界，才能这里出去。”几乎没有起伏的声音除去中间微妙的停顿，径直说了下去。  
自己还活着竟然是这种玩笑一般的原因吗？言峰绮礼仰起头对着天花板无声地大笑，难道这就是神对于自己信徒的救赎吗？相比之下，死亡无疑是更轻松的方式了。  
可是，明明无比不情愿，那个人却悖于自己的愿望，和尸体和尚存一息敌人共处一室，将精神放在其余的事情上。不知为何，他能感觉到沉默之下的近乎凝固的痛苦  
他止住无来由的笑意，眯起眼睛打量起那位魔术师杀手，对方也在荒谬的自渎中分出精力关注着他的举动。似乎是感到一丝常人的羞耻，对方选择先转过头，不再看他。可是他却从中产生了超越一般常识和常理的兴味，驱使着他走向那个人。  
风衣外套下的肉体虽然不是格外健壮，可以肯定的是，在身体依然处于半麻痹状态未恢复的状态，如果骤然接触肩头紧绷的肌肉去一定会立刻被击倒。借助比对方要高大的优势，他把顺势将对方包围在两臂之间，手迅速覆在那人还在围绕柱体上下移动的手指上。  
他自然而然地顺着身体的意志行动，毫不客气把自己的反常行为，归罪于那位追捕的、沉迷于禁忌黑暗媚术以获取大量魔力魔术师的残留魔术的作用，这不是属于他的本心，而邪秽侵入控制了他处在脆弱时期的躯壳。  
他岔开双腿跪坐在对面，无所保留的方式能完全将对方的每个细微表情一览无余。  
刚一接触到手背薄薄的温热皮肤，就能感觉到对方拼命压制想要把他狠狠摔出去的欲望，他翘起了唇角，完全打断对方节奏套弄了几下，果然响起几声意料之内的短促鼻音，他听到自己故意压低声音说：  
“……我来帮你。”

那人抬眼看了他一眼，平静无波的眼睛闪现出戒备和疑惑。  
握着对方的手快速地上下移动着，前端溢出的浊液顺着指缝流下来，流进接触处紧贴的手背手心之间，因为高速摩擦变得湿漉漉又灼热，陷入羞耻和欲望的双重刺激下，对方已经没空理他的动作了。另一只手从脖颈滑下，顺势解开风衣衣扣，一路来到紧绷的小腹，摩挲了几下布满伤痕突起的皮肤。没做过多停留，果断地下移，有些粗暴地按压根部两侧的小球，出乎意料地，对方像是拒绝一般紧紧抓住了他的手腕，但却并没有阻碍他连续的猥亵动作。  
几乎没怎么发出声音，除了略微粗重的呼吸声和近似气音的微弱声音，极力克制咬紧牙齿，浮动于脸颊隐约红色昭示着对方也处于漩涡般的情欲之中。只是看着对方的情状，他竟也身体微微发热。  
“不是要双份的精液吗？帮帮我……你听到了吗？杀手先生？”他说话吐出的热气蒸腾在对方耳朵和脖颈附近，引导对方的手接触他早已挺立的灼热硬物，那只手恶狠狠地抓住他的茎身，两边一起摩擦起来。  
感觉到手下的性器开始搏动，大概时机到了，他把手指堵在对方的出口上，观察对方由于突然中断产生的迷茫表情，看着之前完全居于优势的胜者这幅模样，他不由地轻笑了一下。  
骨节分明的手指伸向对方毫不设防的颈项，轻微地按压鼓起的喉结，对方近乎无声无息的迟钝反应，说明也陷入那位魔术师遗留的未知魔术之中。  
只要稍微一用力就能碎裂的脆弱，但是死亡还不够，仅仅是短促的一瞬完全无法满足自己长久以来压抑急遽爆发的欲望。他短暂停留之后上移，两根手指深入对方的唇舌之间搅动，直到把对方的口水弄到溢出唇角，才不紧不慢地抽出湿漉漉的手指，探到自己后穴周围绕了一圈，放松穴口之后把手指插了进去。  
“你究竟在做什么……”似乎是察觉到了他的动作，衣衫凌乱的杀手沙哑着声音问道，黯淡的眼睛主动对上自己，却把注意力放在透出潮红的皮肤和下巴蜿蜒而下的湿痕莹亮闪光上。  
“……”，他思索了一会儿，贴近对方耳边“大概是魔术师的陷阱吧。”  
骗子。  
明明正因把无辜者拖入自己的陷阱而砰砰狂跳着。  
他跪坐在对方的面前，手背到身后来回动作着，机械的动作明明没有什么快感，却奇怪的因为接下来即将发生的事而无法言喻地兴奋。捉住对方的一只手，带着对方的手指滑入内部，甫一进入，仿佛是被惊人的热度烫到了一般，急忙往外抽离。  
“……好痛苦，”他舔舔下唇，看着对方渐渐显露出纠结挣扎的神情，“需要你……帮我。”说着抬起对方的手腕再次绕过脊背，停在尾椎的下方。  
感受后面又插入了不属于自己粗糙却修长的物体，悖德与羞耻的双重冲击得对方从脸颊一直烧到锁骨。并拢的手指来来回回的戳刺，将不断想要合拢收缩的小穴捅开，摩擦内壁更加黏湿热烫，绵软放浪，在足够的软化工作后，抽出时带出一连串的透亮湿液，流在半褪的深色裤子上，留下暧昧的湿痕。  
撑住对方赤裸的胸膛，抬起腰身，握紧对方亟待解放的勃起，对准之后缓缓下沉，过程比自己想象的难一些，身体最隐秘的地方紧密相贴的触感太容易让人失去理智。  
额头开始渗出薄汗，仅仅一掌之隔的脸燃烧着大片的红色，似乎将眼底也染红了，颈侧凸起青筋，像是还没放弃似的，喉结滚动，艰难地吐出几个不连续的字：  
“你知道……你现在、在做、什么吗？”   
他微笑着，沿着对方的轮廓反复抚摸着，位于高处掌控对方一点点沉沦的表情，让他产生了微妙的快感，那是在压抑之后自暴自弃地逐渐丧失对自身控制的自我放逐。  
不需要，早抛到一边了，说真的，已经到这种地步了，为什么还要思考呢？  
我真正想要的东西、不是已经快要得到了吗。  
从顶端开始，穴口一收一缩吸吮柱身，直到完全贪婪地将对方吞吃到底，身体将他们严丝合缝的连接在了一起，没有一丝空隙，明明最应该远离的家伙，却成为最接近的人，这是怎样拙劣的讽刺与玩笑。他把肘部架在对方的肩膀，手则亲密地抚摸着骨肉坚实的脊背，连带接触到了皮肤下颤动的生命。  
腰和腿部发力支起身体，穴内的那根东西跟随着他的动作滑出一部分；凭借重力和腰身的双重作用下，又把搏动的性器全部包裹起来。就这样反复重复地动作，操纵上半身尽情地一起一伏在对方的肉体上颠簸，能够清晰地感知到充满内部的热物更加灼热胀大、撑平内壁褶皱的充实感，快速摩擦带来的烧灼感，直到对方突然加重的喘息，终于微微颤抖着喷出积攒已久的白液，伴随着抽插的动作流出洞口，和自己前面溅出的湿液混合搅在一起，把下体弄得一团糟。  
高潮造成的短暂失神，没有注意到对方端详了他的脸几秒，然后就是眼前的景物倒转位移，伴随着头部的轻微撞击，他被对方按着肩膀推到冰凉的地面上，一条腿被架到对方肩膀上，露出还在一翕一合的穴口。  
“？”言峰发出一声代表疑问不解鼻音，但是，在看到对方全然沉入黑暗的眼睛，突然明白了现状。  
在下一个的呼吸间，后面处于又细小痉挛中被灼热硬物填满，开启了漫长、不知结尾的律动。

没错，这样就很好。他在无人得见的地方露出了一个恶质的微笑。

深深藏匿于内心最深处、代表欲望与恶意紧紧相连的恐怖野兽终于走出封闭的笼子，露出了它锋利的獠牙。它吞噬了他一直以来接受的教导、知识、常识以及刚刚成年建立起的脆弱精神世界，吐出来的时候仿佛经历了污染一般浸染了纯粹的黑，变得支离破碎、污浊不堪。  
就是这样的，或者说，本来就应该是这样的。  
期待对方的痛苦，这并非他的恶意，而是他最本质的欲望，也是愉悦的源泉，野兽成长的养料。   
违背准则与敌人的桃色纠缠只会在午夜梦回之时成为对方最表层梦境的裂痕，最深处的梦魇，紧紧束缚那个男人直至死亡终结。


End file.
